Seal Judgements
The Seal Judgements are a series of seven judgements that result from the Lamb braking seven seals on a scroll that no one can open. John the Apostle saw the Lamb brake the seals in his vision recorded in the Book of Revelation. __TOC__ First Seal When the Lamb broke the first of the seven seals on the scroll, the first of the four Living Creatures said "Come". Then John saw a white horse with its rider holding a bow (arrows are not mentioned). The rider was given a crown and rode out like a conqueror determined on conquest.Revelation 6:1-2 Second Seal When the Lamb broke the second of the seven seals on the scroll, the second Living Creature said "Come". Then John saw a fiery red horse with its rider being given power to remove peace from the earth, cause men to kill each other, and was given a large sword.Revelation 6:3-4 Some people believe this is a reference to a world war, perhaps World War Three. Third Seal When the Lamb broke the third of the seven seals on the scroll, the third Living Creature said "Come". Then John saw a black horse with its rider holding a pair of scales. Then John heard a voice from among the Living Creatures said that about kilogram of wheat (which currently costs about 13 cents) would cost a day's wages (which is about $56) and about 3 kilograms of barley (which costs about 38 cents) would cost a day's wages. Then the voice said not to harm the oil nor the wine.Revelation 6:5-6 This horse and rider would cause major inflation on the earth. After a major war from the fiery red horse and its rider would cause this major inflation of prices due to war-stricken countries having difficulty to produce enough crops. The war would cause a high demand of scarce food. Fourth Seal When the Lamb broke the fourth of the seven seals on the scroll, the fourth Living Creature said "Come". Then John saw a pale horse whose rider was named Thanatos (Greek for "Death"). Following the horse and Thanatos was Hades. The power to kill ⅓ of the human population with sword, famine, plague, and the wild beasts of the earth was given to them.Revelation 6:7-8 These three would cause lots of death across the earth as an aftereffect of the war brought about by the fiery red horse. The war likely would cause a major increase in crime, especially murders. If the war is nuclear, then the nuclear radiation would be the cause of the plague and famine. The war may also drive wild beasts out of their natural habitats and cause them to lash out against people worse than happens today. Fifth Seal When the Lamb broke the fifth of the seven seals on the scroll, John saw under the altar in heaven the souls of the Christians who were slain for the Word of God and their testimony that they had maintained. They cried out to God, asking how much longer until they are avenged. The answer they received was a white robe and a command to wait a little longer until the full number of Christians had been killed.Revelation 6:9-11 Sixth Seal When the Lamb broke the sixth of the seven seals on the scroll, John reported there being a major earthquake. He said the sun was as black as sackcloth made of mohair and the moon looked blood red. The stars also fell from the sky to the earth. John said the heavens receded similar to a scroll being rolled up and all the islands and mountains were removed from their location. This caused everyone to hide in caves and among the rocks of the mountains. They told the mountains and rocks to fall on them to hide them from God and the wrath of the Lamb. They thought that day was the Great Day of God's wrath, but God had so much more in store.Revelation 6:12-17 144000 Then John saw four angels standing at the four quarters of the earth holding back the winds to keep them from blowing on the earth. These angels have the power to harm the land and the sea likely by using the wind. Then he saw another angel with the seal of God flying in from the east. He told the four angels not to harm the land nor the sea until he and others have finished putting the seal of God on the foreheads of the servants of God. John heard that 144,000 from all the tribes of Israel had been sealed — 12000 from each tribe.Revelation 7:1-8 After that, John saw a great multitude of people of every type from everywhere before the throne of God and before the Lamb. John said they wore white robes and held palm branches. Everyone in heaven was worshipping God, including the four Living Creatures and the 24 Elders.Revelation 7:9-17 Seventh Seal Then the Lamb broke the seventh and final seal on the scroll. When the Lamb broke that final seal, there was silence for half an hour. John saw the seven angels that stand before God be given seven trumpets in preparation of the Trumpet Judgements. Then he saw another angel, who had a golden censer, come to the golden Altar of Incense that is before God's throne. He was given a lot of incense to offer with the prayers of God's people. He offered it on the altar and the smoke from the incense and the prayers went up before God. The angel then took the censer that he had and filled it with fire from the altar. He hurled it onto the earth, causing thunder, lighting, and an earthquake.Revelation 8:1-5 Continue Reading: Trumpet Judgements Verses Category:Apocalyptic Category:Book of Revelation